Bringing Him Afloat
by HazelEyes12
Summary: Steve feels lost and confused and can't seem to let go of his past. He needs something to help him let go and push through everything that has occured. He's not sure when thats going to happen or if it ever will; he just hopes it does. Steve/OC


Tony was never known for his serious ways, if anything, people would say he didn't have any. So when Bruce heard him speaking on the phone sounding a bit too serious, he couldn't help but be worried. He had been on the phone for almost an hour and had managed to catch bits and pieces of Tony's conversation. Not to say he was eavesdropping, but rarely was his friend ever serious. It also didn't help that Tony spoke as if the whole world needed to hear him.

"So it's settled, you're staying here." Tony exclaimed, pausing to hear the other person on the other side. Bruce couldn't help but be a little worried, with the smile on Tony's face, disaster was bound to happen.

"Yeah, well I don't care what you think, I've already decided for you." He smiled smugly.

Bruce looked over smiling ever so slightly at his friend, and wondered what the hell was happening.

"No buts, I'll see you soon. Love you." He responded saying the last part significantly quieter.

Tony hung up and stared at his phone for a bit, then suddenly turned sharply towards his beastly friend, "Not a word, Banner. I can't have my reputation ruined." He threatened, pointing sharply at Bruce.

"Of course, Tony." Bruce chuckled.

"I'm serious Brucey, it'll kill my rep! What would people think if they found out, that I Tony Stark, say all those crappy mushy things?!" Tony exclaimed dramatically, like most things that came out of his mouth.

"Not a word, I swear it." Bruce answered after waiting patiently for his friend to finish his monologue and wondered how he became friends with Tony's eccentric self, "Though if you don't mind me asking, who were you talking to?"

Tony smirked, "That my friend, is for me to know and for you to find out." walking to the sliding doors.

Just when Bruce thought he was finally alone, Tony popped his head back in, "But don't worry," he smiled mischievously, "you'll find out soon."

Bruce just hoped whatever it was, it wouldn't require Fury's presence; he really didn't want another encounter with the guy.

He rarely ever did this, only when the comfort of the gym couldn't quell his angst or anger did he leave the comfort of his haven and walk out into the outside world. Mostly because all it held was constant reminders of all he had lost and all that he needed to accept.

But today he had awoken to one of his nightly nightmares and felt so anxious he felt the need to leave Stark Tower. He thought that maybe a little socialization would help, that watching other people live and walk around would somehow inspire him to do the same. But as it turns out, not many people were awake at five in the morning. Sure he didn't always feel like this, there were times where by some sort of miracle he could forget and enjoy himself with his teammates, though those moments were greatly outnumbered.

The image of a red lipped brunette crossed his mind again, and he didn't even try to shake the thought away, that was all he had and he didn't want to risk forgetting. He didn't want to lose the only thing he had left of his time; his memories. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that everyone and everything he knew were no longer present, that they no longer mattered in this new world. He knew it was hurting him to keep holding on to those painful memories but he just couldn't help it. Steve just hoped that one day he could let go of all these feelings, that something would bring him afloat; he was tired of feeling lost.

When Steve returned to the tower, he felt a bit better. After it started getting later people arrived at the park and just like he thought seeing all those people enjoying themselves helped put him in a better mood. Quietly stepping out of the elevator her looked around for anyone but the place was empty. Clint and Natasha had gone off to one of their secret missions, Thor was in Asgard, and Tony and Bruce were probably in their lab as usual. Entering the kitchen he was met with a peculiar sight, there was a young girl filling some glasses with something to drink. Wondering who she was and if she was allowed to be in the tower Steve spoke up.

"Ma'am?" He called a little too loudly because once he spoke the young girl gasped and turned quickly, obviously frightened.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Steve apologized hurriedly.

"No its okay, It was just sudden, that's all." She said smiling reassuringly.

Both red faced and embarrassed they stood there for a bit until she broke the silence being the braver of the two.

"I'm Marly, I'm Tony's niece. I'm not sure if he mentioned this, but I'll be staying for a while." She said answering his unasked question.

"No he didn't mention it, but, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He was so nervous and embarrassed he just wished somebody would come and rescue him from this beautiful girls' presence. He was never good with women, especially if they were beautiful, that was Bucky's job, not his. What he didn't know was Marly was also having trouble being in the presence of him, but was able to hide it way better than him, she had to in her line of profession.

"Capsicle! You're back, where'd go off to this morning?" Tony asked, bursting into the kitchen.

"I, uh, went to the park for a bit." Steve answered still a bit flushed.

"I see you've met my beautiful niece, she'll be staying for a bit." Tony explained walking towards the counter and taking one of the glasses, "C'mon guys."

Steve quickly followed Tony not wanting to be left alone with Marly.

Filling another glass and grabbing the other two, Marly followed her Uncle and Steve to the lab.

"Bruce, Steve's back." Tony called entering the lab.

"Thank god, someone needs to keep you in line." Bruce muttered jokingly while messing around with one of his projects.

"Here you go, Bruce." Marly said bringing him his drink.

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to do that." Bruce said taking a sip.

For some reason she had sat well with Bruce, he liked her; she was certainly much sweeter than her Uncle and it seemed that the feeling was mutual.

"Here you go Steve." She said bringing Steve his drink, handing it to him shyly.

Surprised, he took the drink and thanked her, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey Tony, do the others know I'll be staying here, it seems you've made it a bit of a surprise." she said glaring at her uncle.

"Well in my defense it was just Steve and Bruce who were surprised, Natasha, Clint, and Thor have no way of finding out since they haven't been here in a while, but nonetheless it will come to a surprise to them as well. But don't worry you're pretty little head; they'll be fine with it. You've got the Hulk on your side," he reasoned while Bruce threw in a "Not funny", not feeling quite satisfied he continued, "And you've got Captain Spangles all flustered." Causing poor Steve to blush all over again, just when he was returning back to his normal color, "Plus it's my place, I make the rules."

Raising an eyebrow at her uncles' bizarre ways she shrugged, "Whatever you say, Uncle Tony."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. But just a heads up don't be disconcerted if Clint and Natasha are a bit aloof at first, they're assassins so you can imagine how much that has probably influenced their personal lives, but they'll warm up to you." Bruce said giving a much better response than Tony.

During their conversation Steve took the time to subtly take in the younger Stark, she was a pretty little thing, literally. He guessed she was probably no taller than five foot three, but compared to him anything was small. Her hair was the same dark shade as all the Starks he had encountered in his life, but paler compared to them all.

"Right, Cap!" Tony said, breaking his inner thoughts.

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Always so polite", he muttered, "I said that you're pretty good at sketching." He said louder.

"Just a bit, I guess." He answered humbly.

"Oh, please. I've seen your sketch pad, you're being modest." Tony answered, "Anyways, Marly got a job as a journalist here in New York, hence, why she's staying here, but she says her sketching skills aren't very good, so I mentioned that you're pretty good at it."

"That's really great; I've always been more of a write rather than an artist. But sometimes you need a good little sketch to accompany a good story." Marly explained.

"Well, if you'd like I could help you sometime." Steve answered more confidently than before. He found himself willingly wanting to comply with what he said and couldn't imagine why and where that spurt of confidence came from, but welcomed it all the same.

"Well look at that. I think you'll fit right in, Marls." Tony said smiling hugely and Steve couldn't help but agree.

_**Hello everyone! I've had this idea for a while and never got to actually writing it until now, so I'm very excited. I've never written an Avengers fic, so hopefully I get it right. Any help is completely welcome; let me know what you guys think! Until next time. XXxx**_


End file.
